Hades' Children
by Phantom Moon
Summary: AU They are 5 of the strongest teenagers ever. Yet they were scorned and tossed to the mercy of the streets. Times were tough and they wouldn't beg, so their lives turned to a darker path. And one man out for vengeance makes them even darker. Slight BBXR
1. Untitled

Hades' Children

Disclaimer: It I owned TT there would be 15 seasons.

It was a dark night. It so reflected their troubled lives. The lone streetlight flickered mournfully. All was dark for a moment, then the light shone on 5 lonesome figures. 5 kids no older then 15 slowly, and confidently approached the bank. The bank was a mighty building of grey stone, four vertical pillars helped to support the roof that jutted out over the front of the building. The streetlight struggled between life and death and due to some unknown force suddenly flickered its last time and plunged the street into darkness, hiding the 5 teenagers. A slight breeze slid through the night air as they reached the titanic building.

"God, I hate locking up." Hank Jefferson said softly, to break the eerie silence that came each night at closing time. The silence always seemed to induce more terror because of the size of the building. It had extremely high ceilings and an expansive marble floor that had only a few handsome chestnut desks and on the far wall was the huge imposing metal door of the vault. He walked over to the entrance feeling the comfort of his gun in its holster, he stole a glance at the vault. That was after all his job. There was nothing out of the ordinary, so he continued walking toward the entrance. Then he heard a buzzing, he glanced around and found that it was a fly whirring annoyingly around his head, it flew behind him and suddenly the buzzing stopped and Hank felt 2 hands on either side of his head. Suddenly his head was twisted and his neck broke. He fell to the ground like a rag doll. The teenager stared coldly at the body with his emerald eyes, he had done this so many times that he learned to trick himself into thinking that it was a dream. He was a small teenager, obviously hadn't had his growth spurt yet and his face had nice features, but he was still too much a child for them to really be seen. His most noticeable feature by far however was that his skin was grass green. He was wearing what seemed like a black wet suit.

"Dudes, the coast is clear." He said to his comrades just outside the door. The doors were covered by a dark energy and opened. A violet haired teenager walked in and stepped unceremoniously over the body. She looked about a year or two older then the other teen, though she was only a little bit taller then him. She was also very pale and had an odd red and black gem on her forehead.

"Friend Raven, you really should respect the dead." Said a taller orange skinned, teenager who stepped in right after Raven. Her red hair shifted slightly in the night breeze. Raven was too busy shutting down all the cameras to respond. Black energy shot out from her gloved hands and shattered the cameras, all of them at once.

"I lost respect for the dead when I started killing." Raven responded bitterly, not bothering to face the other teenager. The young Tameranian floated over to the body, picked it up and placed it in a dark corner, shivering slightly. Her green eyes went wide when she saw that it's eyes were still open, she closed it's eyes and muttered a short Tameranian death prayer. The green skinned teenager had promptly walked out into the street to keep watch with his masked friend. He bumped into his best friend, Cyborg, on the way out. He towered over the little green teenager, but they all knew his was just a big fun guy. But no one was fun right now, doing this was never fun. Cyborg quickly located the vault, Raven was standing right in front of it. He walked over and silently started to hack through the locking mechanism. It was not difficult, but it was complex and would take a while to hack through. Raven glided away without a word and went outside to keep watch with, the green skinned teenager, Beast Boy and Robin. Robin stood there a sentient look on his face, the wind ruffled his spiked black hair. They tried never to speak whenever the stole. They tried not to think about what they were doing. The three teenagers stared out into the darkness wishing they could fall into it and disappear. Beast Boy tried not to think of the man he had killed, but he did anyway. He wondered if he had a son his age, or was he one of those people who seem like they never existed at all. He steeled himself against the horrid pang of guilt that was coming. Raven closed her eyes and chanted her mantra under her breath, she needed to meditate constantly plus it helped her to focus on things other then the task at hand. Robin just stared into the darkness, watching for any movement, like a wolf sniffing the night air to catch the scent of it's prey. He always focused on the task at hand, but managed to completely block out the horrid things they had to do. Starfire soon floated out of the bank as well to stand guard with the others. She hated doing this as well so she thought of her home and wondered if she'd ever be able to go back, she looked up to see the stars and sighed when they were absent. Cyborg finally opened the vault, setting off all the alarms. He leapt inside, tore out one of the drawers filled with money, and stuffed the money in a blue duffel bag he had been carrying. He ran out of the bank quickly, but his size and body did not allow for him to do this quietly. His metal feet clanked loudly against the marble floor. He shoved open the door and was almost immediately lifted into the air by the Tameranian, Starfire. He glanced around and saw Raven lifting Robin into the air and a green falcon flying high above them. The city passed quickly below them. They flew off to the harbor, the night giving way to day, to where they had a warehouse. Their home. The home of the outcasts.

The home of the top five most wanted criminals in America:

Hades' Children.

A/N: That was fun. Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Living on the River Styx

Living on the River Styx

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

A/N: Italics is a flashback.

There was a loud metallic clank as Cyborg's feet touched the ground. Soon Robin landed next to Cyborg on the ground. Robin gave Cyborg a mischievous grin and darted towards the abandoned warehouse.

"Aw man, that's cheap." Cyborg said as he began to run as well. He knew very well that Robin was too far ahead for him to catch up by running so he slammed his foot down on the pavement and was shot into the air by the rocket he had activated in his shoe. He flew right over Robin's head.

"Wha- HEY!" He heard Robin yell. Robin ran faster but knew there was no chance of his catching up. Cyborg was already at the warehouse, he smirked at Robin when he reached the entrance.

"Maybe next time." Cyborg said, chuckling and waving at a distant Robin. Robin glared at him and sprinted all the way to the warehouse. The others were already inside probably settling in to go to sleep even though the sun was rising and casting a blood red glow on the harbor. Robin darted inside the 'Abandoned' warehouse. With some difficulty he lowered the large garage door that was the only entrance into their home. They had managed to split it into three floors after these 2 years. The bottom floor had the kitchen, bathroom and living room. All of which had only the bare minimum of what they need to survive. The kitchen had a cheap old electric stove that was only used when the had pre-made meals, like oatmeal or soup, a refrigerator that was old and dirty, it looked like it belonged more in a prison cafeteria, but worked just fine, a reading lamp without it's lampshade since they couldn't install a light in the ceiling, an old bathroom sink they had managed to hook up to the water pipes from a nearby building, and a rotting wooden cupboard. The bathroom had a dirty glass door shower and toilet which they had managed to hook up to a nearby plumbing system as well, an old cracked sink and a partially broken mirror, there was no light in the bathroom so they tended to take their showers in the dark. The living room was simply a tiny TV and a moldy plaid couch. The second floor was Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg's bedrooms. They were only separated by some ratty old blackout curtains. There wasn't much in the rooms except a few choice things they found in the junkyard. The third floor was Raven and Starfire's bedroom, also separated by only a ratty blackout curtain. Cyborg was settling on the couch to see if anything was on TV, they stole cable as well. Robin walked over and sat next to him, Cyborg moved a bit so there was room. They flicked on JCN or Jump City News and heard what they had been hearing for the past 2 years.

"Hades' children strike again!" The reporter said enthusiastically, then the screen changed to black. Cyborg had shut off the TV.

"Let's get some shut eye, man. That's what BB's doing." Cyborg said tiredly to Robin. Robin just nodded and went off to use the bathroom. Cyborg waited for him to finish and went in to use the bathroom after Robin left to go pass out on his bed. Beast Boy was already sound asleep, he was always tired. On the level above them Starfire was looking out of the window at the blood red sunrise which was now turning a rosy pink. There weren't any sunrises on her planet, only moonrises, so she always loved to watch the sunrise. Just beyond the curtain Raven was covered in blankets and staring at the ceiling, seeing the faces of everyone she had to kill to survive. It's what she did every morning. She was the first one of them who killed so they could survive. It was only a little while after they had first met…

"_You kids that new gang? 'Hades' children?'" Said a tall imposing blond teenager, who was casually flicking a switchblade open and closed in his hands. "Well, we're the Blood Reds and this is our turf." They gang surrounding them chuckled menacingly. Robin bravely stepped forward. He looked extremely small compared to the gang surrounding them. He was only 12 at the time, but still had the makings of a leader._

"_Look, we're not a gang and we don't want any trou-" A shorter dark eyed red headed teenager had placed a switchblade against his throat. Robin didn't budge. _

"_Shall I kill him Charlie?" The teenager asked the blond, obvious leader of the group. _

"_Please, non-friends can you just leave us be?" Starfire pleaded. The gang laughed again, Cyborg took this as perhaps his last chance to save his friend. While the gang was laughing he shoved Robin away from the switchblade and punched the redheaded teenager in the jaw. The teenager stumbled and dropped his switchblade. Raven looked at it and knew what she had to do. She grabbed the knife, teleported behind Charlie, the leader, and placed the switchblade next to his throat._

"_If anyone tries to hurt my friends, so help me I will kill this kid." Raven said, her voice filled with malice so as to mask her fear. Charlie had been caught so off guard by this that he had dropped his own knife. He never expected that he could actually be killed. He started shaking then stopped when he felt the cold metal of the knife against his throat. Beast Boy was looking at Raven, almost fearfully. Raven ignored him and focused on the task at hand. No one moved._

"_You're bluffing!" Called a slim black haired teenager. Raven glared at her._

"_Try me." The black haired teenager did just that. She pulled out a knife and made to stab Beast Boy. Raven closed her eyes, screamed and pressed the blade into Charlie's throat._

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed my Fic. (It isn't over yet.)


	3. A Home Lost

A Home Lost

A/N: Noticing my reviewers (THANK YOU!)

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

A man was hunched over his laptop, his eye quickly scanning the document on the screen. He had read it so many times. It was an online newspaper article. Its title was reflected in the man's grey eye.

'Child killed in super powered robbery'

Suddenly a metallic voice said: "You've got mail." The man opened his cyber mail box and skimmed the message inside. His miserable eye flickered a moment with anger, and hope. He closed his laptop with a satisfied click and placed it on the glass coffee table. The uniform was hung up and covered in a thin layer of dust inside of his closet. He swung the doors open defiantly and smiled triumphantly as he ceremoniously put on the uniform.

His son would be avenged.

Beast Boy was sleeping soundly when he heard something. His pointed ear twitched slightly. He opened an emerald eye, glanced around and saw nothing, but still remained wary. A few minutes passed and Beast Boy began to feel sleep stow over him again. Then, he smelled smoke and jolted awake. _Smoke? Either Star's cooking again or something's really wrong. _He thought sleepily. He theninstinctively turned into a wolf and howled to alert the others. Raven was the first one woken by the howl. She leapt from her bed and smelled the smoke immediately. Thinking only of stopping the fire, she quickly flew towards where the smoke was originating, causing her eyes to water and send her into a momentary coughing fit. The fire had started in the living room.

"BEAST BOY, WAKE UP THE OTHERS!" Raven yelled above the crackling of the flames. She then attempted to contain the flames using a wall of black energy. Robin dropped down from the second floor, and landed lightly behind Raven. "I won't be able to contain the fire much longer." Raven stated, calmly, but with a slight note of urgency creeping into her voice. Robin nodded and jumped back up to the second floor, he began grabbing everything he could at a feverish pace. As soon as his arms were full he jumped back down and ran outside. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy soon came down; arms as full as Robin's were and ran out the door. Beads of sweat had now appeared on Raven's face, she was about to collapse. There was a loud shatter, of wood and metal, and as if synchronized with the destruction, Raven's hands fell to her sides, her eyes rolled back, and she slid to the floor, the fire consuming the world around her. For a few moments the flames taunted Raven, singeing her hair and clothes. Then in a flurry Cyborg broke down the door, and in a blur Starfire flew in, grabbed Raven and flew back outside. And while Raven cried in her feverish sleep, cradled by her only friends. The others, slow cold tears on their cheeks, watched as their only home, far from being saved, burned and collapsed, with a loud sound. A sound like the dying cry of a mournful beast.


	4. A Service

A Service

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"Mr. Wilson, you do not know how much we appreciate your services. At first we had questioned your morals, but now we are happy to see-" Slade's limited patience finally wore out, and he interrupted the boisterous commissioner.

"This is a matter of revenge; I could care less about your morals, as I find today's police force both corrupt and sluggish." Slade felt no remorse or regret saying this. He just wanted to rid the world of Hades' Children. No money or power attached. The commissioner turned an extraordinary shade of red at this.

"Mr. Wilson, I resent that statement and-" The commissioner began, his loud voice tainted with anger.

"I'm sure you do, but your resentment of these facts does not concern me," Slade stood up, and took the file leaning off the edge of the commissioner's mahogany desk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some pressing matters to attend to. Have a nice day commissioner." He wedged the file under his arm and left without another word.

The air was thick with smog and sorrow. They all cried that day, but they knew they had to move quickly. Or else they would be caught. They could not be caught. Raven still lay in a feverish sleep on the ground, and they were already so laden with belongings that they would have to wake her. After a few moments, Starfire placed her box on the ground and kneeled next to Raven.

"Friend Raven?... Friend Raven, we require you to wake." Starfire's voice was warped by sadness; it was nothing like the usual voice of the cheerful Tamaranian. She shook Raven's shoulder slightly. At this, Raven opened her eyes a crack, her vision was clouded by pain. Now that she was regaining consciousness, she felt a sharp painful pulsing in the center of her forehead, and she bit her lip to keep from gasping. She sat up slowly, taking in the sad looks on her teammates faces, and then turning to see the smoldering remnants of her home. She felt as though the smoke were spiting her, while it drifted beyond memory and sight, they were rooted here on firm earth. No one said a word for a while, the air was too heavy, their hearts and throats too weak. But everything ends up broken.

"Let's go," Robin said, without remorse, without sorrow, just determination. He would have to be strong if the others couldn't. Raven rose from the ground and nodded solemnly. The others followed Robin as he led them away from the scornful sun. But Raven lingered and looked back for a while. It wasn't long before they noticed. She was a small figure in the distance by then though. They stopped walking. Robin sighed, not hiding a hint of irritation. Starfire cast a slightly disappointed look his way, and he stopped. Cyborg just looked at the ground. Beast Boy looked around at his other teammates, after a few moments, he was sure no one was going to go back for her if he didn't. So he grabbed something from his box and began to run back.

Raven wasn't thinking of the burnt home at all. She was thinking of home in general. They say home is where the heart is, and she felt that her heart wasn't really anywhere. And if home is where the family is, then she could never stop moving. The pain in her forehead had dulled a little and she was slipping back into a world of memories that had once held happiness, but now only held regret. Her daydream was shattered by approaching footsteps. She turned to see Beast Boy, slowing down to stand beside her. His gaze drifted to the ash.

"You didn't have to come back." Her tone had no inflections, she glanced at Beast Boy while she was speaking, then turned back to the pile of ash.

"Well, it takes five to tango. And I thought you'd want this." His voice was surprisingly bright, as he handed her a small leather-bound book. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of it.

"Beast Boy, how did you even _know_ I had that?" Her voice seemed monotone, but there was definitely something dangerous about it. He turned to her and smiled awkwardly.

"Well, uh, I would hear writing late at night, and I figured you'd be the only one awake at that hour." Her gaze was threatening to say the least. "Er, don't worry, I didn't tell the others. Plus I figured since you contained the fire for so long, you wouldn't have time to get anything out." She took the book from his hand, and with one last glance at the ashes, she began to walk towards the other Titans.

"Thanks." At this Beast Boy grinned and ran after her.

"No problem."


	5. Long is the Way

Long is the Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

"How touching," he muttered contemptuously. His scope was focused on the two stragglers, the green one known as Beast Boy, and the other one they called Raven. It seemed they were having a moment. He handed her something, and soon they were walking back towards their friends, who had waited and watched them. It was all so mawkish. So despicably sentimental, it made him hate them all the more.

He knew in a few moments that they would all be in a vulnerable cluster, that, if he wanted, he could kill them all right there. So quickly, so efficiently. But then there would be no pain. So he took careful aim and fired four shots. Each hit its mark. He wished he could stay and watch the suffering, the agony so akin to that which plagued him and drove him to this, but his desire for complete vengeance was too great for him to risk it all by staying. He was long gone before they had even thought to look for him.

She knew what was happening as soon as she'd heard the first shot. She knew, but she couldn't stop it. She dropped to the ground instinctively. She heard Beast Boy do the same just a few paces behind her, and saw the others, about a hundred yards ahead, drop as well. There were four shots in total. She waited as the last shot rang out. Ahead she saw Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire all slowly look up. She lifted herself off the ground and turned. Beast Boy hadn't moved. She could feel her pulse beginning to quicken, her head suddenly felt insubstantial, fear was flooding her, but she had to control it, or things would turn so much worse. The smell of his blood colored the air. Slowly, with carefully measured steps, she walked to him, and then kneeled next to him. She could hear the others running towards her. She could feel the panic that pervaded every step. Beast Boy laid there so quietly, his back was a gory mess, and she couldn't tell if he was breathing under all that blood, but she could only see three wounds.

"Beast Boy?" She kept her voice very calm, but she was panicking. Nothing. Her control was slipping further every moment. She carefully flipped him over, his blood soaking her hands. The fourth wound gaped from his stomach. He coughed harshly, splattering blood everywhere, but Raven didn't care. She knew now he was not dead, one less thing to worry about. Her hands shook slightly with desire to heal him, but she did not allow herself to be so rash.

She scowled as she looked him over. No exit wounds. This improved his chances of survival if he were to go to a hospital, but it also meant she could not heal him. If she healed him without taking out the bullets, than his organs would heal around the bullets, and they would slowly poison him. Whoever had shot him knew what they were doing. The shots had been strong enough to rip him open, but small enough so as to not leave the body.

"Raven?" Robin asked gently, almost afraid. He could see Beast Boy from where he stood. Raven's voice shook as she spoke, but still, somehow, remained monotone.

"I can't heal him. If I were to heal him with the bullets still inside him, they would probably poison him and eventually kill him. But there's a chance we can still save him." They knew what she was suggesting, and for any normal person it would have been common sense, but it doesn't work the same way when you're a wanted criminal.

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying." Cyborg said, a tone of shock and horror in his voice. They knew what Raven wanted to do, and it could mean the death of them both.

"Friend, we will find another way. We will not allow you to do this." Starfire was on the verge of tears as she spoke. Robin said nothing, he knew that Raven already had made up her mind.

"I wasn't asking, and we're running out of time." They listened to her, sadly. And they knew this was the end. They knew that, after this moment, everything would have to change. Raven stood up, pulling her hood over her face to hide it. "Run. Get as far from here as you can. I will come back and I will find you." She wanted to say something more, but goodbyes would only make it worse.

"Raven, both of you could die if you go."

She met Robin's eyes, and he knew she didn't care. She sighed softly, and darkness enveloped her and Beast Boy.

The lonely three stood there in shock. So much had changed in just a few hours. So much had been destroyed. Robin broke the heavy silence.

"Raven's right. We need to keep moving." So they did. Saddened and broken, they kept moving.

The hospital had been bursting with energy moments before. People talking as they waited, people watching the muted TV's, people munching on unnamable breakfast foods, nurses rolling patients through the halls, nurses rushing to their checks. But as soon as they'd seen the two teens appear in the hall, bloody and weak, everyone had frozen as if they were trapped in that moment. Yet their eyes were following on the two broken teens.

"Please. He needs help, he's been shot." They all knew who she was. They knew who he was too. No one wanted to help. "Please. He didn't want this. He doesn't deserve this." She needed to get away, it was too much, too much all at once. She was afraid he was going to die, she was afraid she was going to die, and she was angry that no one would help her dying friend. "Have me arrested, have me executed, I deserve it. But please, just help him."

"Raven." He sounded so far away, so weak. "We can't expect them to help." He didn't seem angry or resentful as he spoke. He thought they were right, that he deserved to die. She refused to believe that. She couldn't let him die. That's when she heard the cock of a gun behind her.

"Raven Roth, you are under arrest for the armed robbery of several major banks. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." She slowly reached up and put her hands on the back of her head, and was led away, as Beast Boy lay dying, sentenced to his own execution, on the floor of a hospital.

A/N: Er. I'm kinda back. I think this chapter wasn't so good. Sorry.


	6. The Furies

The Furies

Disclaimer: I don't own TT.

"I _need_ to see her." Slade's normally distant and controlled voice was colored with rage.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilson, but that was not-" He was cut off by the sight of Slade's gun shaking in the air before him.

"New deal: You allow me to see her, as a visitor, or I kill you." The commissioner trembled with fear at the sight of the gun. It had been so long since he'd been threatened at gun point. He couldn't handle it back then, and now was no different.

"Okay! Okay." The man straightened as Slade put the gun back into its holster. "But if you compromise any information about our dealings with you. Then you will end up on our top wanted list, right above those kids."

"Of course, Commissioner, of course."

They had been sitting in that pipe for a couple days now. They no longer feared that they would be next, they just didn't know what to do. The city would be on high alert now, and they no longer had a hideout, or a home. So all they could do was sneak out daily, for food, for information, and then return to their hole. On one of the outings they had picked up a newspaper and Robin had been obsessively reading one article in it ever since. It was a simple but apparently important article. Front page material in fact. Its title encompassed nearly the whole front page: "TWO OF THE FIVE HADES' CHILDREN ARRESTED AND IN POLICE CUSTODY!"

Robin had memorized most of it by now. It had simply said that both Raven and Beast Boy had been put in special cells in the prison, and were under twenty-four guard. No matter how many times Robin read it, it still said nothing about Beast Boy's injuries, or about any casualties occurring during the capture. So they continued their long wait. They were not sure what they were waiting for, they only knew that when it occurred they would finally know what to do.

She hadn't seen Beast Boy since she had been arrested. And they wouldn't tell her anything, but that was fine. For now. If Raven was anything, she was patient, and she could wait. She would not do anything rash so long as her friends were safe. Killing was not something she enjoyed, but if anything happened to any of her friends, she would rip apart anyone in the way, and slaughter those responsible. Yet, until a time like that came she would have to remain calm, and patient.

"Hey devil!"

That's what they called her here. She looked up at the guard, and raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

"You've got a visitor." She nodded curtly and waited, eyes locked on the door. A tall muscular man entered from behind the guard. His hair was silver, and he appeared about fifty. He dismissed the guard, and Raven saw that, despite the guard's hesitation, he still obeyed this mysterious man. After the door closed behind him, the man's lip curled slightly, into a malicious smirk.

"Raven. We meet at last." She wished the guard had not left.

"And you are?" Raven would not allow this man any advantage over her. She showed no weakness.

"That matters little. You are the star here Raven."

"I know what you are doing. You think you have the advantage here? You have no idea."

He laughed at this, and Raven scowled in response.

"Clever. But I have the one thing you want, and lack, Raven: information." He was right. This cut through her like a knife, and she almost shook with the effort of staying calm. Her eyes betrayed her rage.

"Yes Raven, I know what happened to Beast Boy. I also know where your friends are hiding. But because you're so conveniently locked inside that cell, I thought I'd come here first. I thought you should kn-"

"Don't." Raven cut him off, she knew whatever he was about to say would shatter her control. She knew that it would be the end.

"You have no idea what you're doing. I don't know who you are, or what I've done to you, but please. I don't want to know what happens next."

He smiled, and she now recognized that look on his face. It was the insanity of grief. She cursed quietly, she knew now he would not leave until satisfied.

"I just thought you should know: I am the one who shot Beast Boy." Her breath quickened, she clenched her fists, angry tears began to drip down her face, but still she contained her rage, like a single soldier holding a door closed against a whole army.

"It was sad really, how easy it was. He must have been in pain though. That's all that really matters anyway.

Especially now that he's dead."

He was so calm, relishing her pain. It was battle of self-control, and Raven was losing. And for a few moments it seemed so quiet, and they both knew the storm was coming. She could feel memories flooding her mind, suffocating her in their emotions. She remembered when they'd first met, he had been the first. They ran from that circus together, she'd helped him to escape. He'd been the closest friend she'd ever had. They-

"LIAR!" She screamed at him. Darkness began to stretch in tendrils across the floor, but were halted by the thick plastic. She hoped that the wall would hold.

"He died that night, on the floor of the hospital."

She could see him there, they mopped the blood from around him, and he cried, but he did not ask for help, he didn't expect their help. She wondered what was the last thing he'd said was. It was probably a joke, he was always-

"You're trying to do this. He's. Not. Dead." The wall still held.

The man smiled wisely at her.

"Then why can't you feel him?"

He was right.

She hadn't sensed him anywhere in days. She'd made excuses. She'd kept hoping.

Now she grew very quiet.

He was right.

Her eyes went from white to red. And the cell rapidly filled with darkness. This time the wall did not hold.

Yet, Slade stood there and laughed. The plastic shards cut deep into him, he still laughed. Then, as everything grew dark, the building began to collapse. The alarm blared, but did nothing, it would be too quick.

But not for Slade. Raven grabbed him and grinned, red eyes gleaming. Then he was gone. And Raven took comfort in that she knew his suffering would never end.

It was not enough.

She needed more destruction. And as the building crashed around her, she laughed and she enjoyed it, and she forgot all about Beast Boy.


End file.
